newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Pitch
Diana Hensley, also known as Pitch, is a Loner in Supocalypse. Biography Pitch used to spend her days as a gossip and aspiring singer, throwing her parents' private school tuition to the wind, believing the pay would make up for this huge risk. Her many friends, on the other hand, whole-heartedly supported the idea, leading to the formation of her own band, "Diamonds in the Rough". As they were reciting their first song, the virus spread across the world. Although they didn't suffer anything immediately, Pitch's friends were flattened under a collapsing roof as Pitch started to sing. Her ears began to ache from her booming voice. A fellow loner engineered a device to protect Pitch's eardrums: headphones which block noise of a certain level of decibels, which Pitch can adjust. With this and becoming used to her amplified, customizeable voice, Pitch resumed her singing career. She volunteered as the main singer for many bands, advertisements and more, as she seemed to achieve her goal at last. But with the looming threats of the Unified Society and the Dynasty over the horizon, as well as the mysterious Illuminate, not everything is as calm as it seems. Powers and Skills ' Voice Manipulation: '''Pitch can alter any aspect of her voice, including volume, frequency, range, and, well, pitch. This can be weaponized in a few different ways: her voice can devastate her foes' body (and hearing) severely, she can imitate any voice she remembers, and she can interfere with small machinery and tracking devices. '''Defense Break:' While speaking or fighting, her attacks can pierce through titanium like tissue paper. Although her attacks aren't too strong, her ability to strike through armor can make short work of those who rely on it. However, Pitch can't pass though force fields unless she uses her voice, and has to use her fists on foes that are soundproof. Combat Style and Weaknesses Pitch fights her battles alone, as she fears breaking her friends with her voice if in a group, somewhat contrary to her outgoing personality. Her voice is at its highest power against those in front of her, although it also hurts others surrounding Pitch. She can toy with foes by imitating the voice of a boss, grunt, common enemy, etc. However, her voice doesn't work on foes that are soundproof, making her rely on physical combat. She's not afraid of a few bruises, but her hand-to-hand combat is lackluster compared to many other supers, even with her defense break. In a group, she has to rely almost entirely on her fists or escape the group to unleash her voice. It's not much of a problem the more noise surrounding the group from others, but it weakens its effect against foes. Personality Pitch is very emotive, ambitious and optimistic. While detirmined, Pitch tends to be over-dramatic and a bit of a perfectionist, to the ire of her friends. She's particularly prone to temptation, especially lust and greed, and can be absent-minded. Many percieve her as a ditz due to being unaware of current events concerning the Unified Society and the Dynasty (although these accusations aren't too far off). Pitch can be snarky and manipulative toward people, subconsciously or otherwise. Alone, she's self-conscious, especially about her performance and figure. Her music has many critics, although she doesn't seem to mind unless they directly insult her. Although she takes orders fine, she can quickly become defiant. Despite being this moody, Pitch values her friends on the same level as her career, and would be glad to assist or comfort them. Goals and Beliefs Her main goal is to make as many people as she can happy due to her influence, giving her a feeling of satisfaction and a sense of belonging. Pitch tends not to pick fights, but she's cetainly capable of curb-stomping someone who's mean-spirited to her. Pitch also opts out of joining any combat missions from anyone for the most part, focusing on her singing career. Faction Status Pitch performs for everyone, whether it's Unified Society, Dynasty, Illuminate or fellow Loners. However, she has no preference on picking sides for the war. Additional Notes *Pitch can imitate animal calls but has no idea of what she's saying. This leads to her being chased by herds of pissed off animals. Also applies to world languages and people from other countries. *She likes to stay in contact with other musicians. *When Pitch yawns, she can put others to sleep almost immediately. Because of this and how her voice can prove annoying to those who want to sleep, she's a terrible roommate. *Pitch has a small part-time job as an actress. Stories TBA Category:Female Category:Loner